The present invention relates to an intake silencer for sealed motor-driven compressors for refrigerators and the like, according to the preamble to claim 1.
An intake silencer according to the preamble to claim 1, which represents the closest prior art, is illustrated in the article (xe2x80x9cSuction Muffler Design for Noise Reduction on High Efficiency Reciprocating Compressorsxe2x80x9d, G. Lampugnani, F. Peruzzi, P. Way, in xe2x80x9cProceedings of the 1990 International Compressor Engineering Conference at Purduexe2x80x9d, Volume 2, Jul. 17-20, 1990, West Lafayette, Ind., USA, p. 590, FIG. 6, Solution 3.
In this known silencer, the cavity of the lower element is divided by a transverse partition into two resonance chambers which are disposed one above the other and which behave like two impedances in series.
Its advantages in comparison with more conventional silencers are a small volume, good noise attenuation, and good compressor efficiency.
On the other hand, it has the disadvantage that it cannot be produced by a simple operation to assemble a few simple and inexpensive parts made of moulded plastics material.
The object of the present invention is to provide an intake silencer which has characteristics similar to those of the silencer according to the closest prior art, and which is suitable for this economically more advantageous assembly operation.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of an intake silencer as claimed.
As will be understood further from the description with reference to the drawings, by virtue of this concept, it is possible to produce an intake silencer from only four pieces of moulded plastics material, that is, the lower element, the upper element or lid, and the two inserts.
These parts are advantageously assembled by the following three successive steps:
coupling of the two inserts,
introduction of the two coupled inserts into the lower element,
snap-fitting of the lid on the lower element.
In implementing the invention, it has been found that the silencer claimed has a further gain in efficiency in comparison with the silencer according to the closest prior art. This gain in efficiency will be discussed at the end of this description.
The characteristics and advantages of the invention will become clearer from a reading of the following detailed description, given with reference to the appended drawings, provided by way of non-limiting example, in which: